


Birthday

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, John Constantine Birthday, JohnxZatanna, Zatanna/John Constantine Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Super short fanfic for John Constantine's Birthday
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Birthday

John’s hand stretched across the bed. His eyes opened when he realised the bed was empty.  
“Z?” He asked tiredly. His head rolled to the side, and a figure appeared in the doorway. The light came on and John covered his eyes to block out the light.  
“Morning John.” Zatanna replied. John smiled upon hearing her soft voice, and he removed his hand from his eyes.  
Zatanna sat on the edge of the bed next to him, a mug of black coffee in her hands.  
“No sugar.” She smiled, putting it on the bedside cabinet. John chuckled, “You have the best memory, Z.”  
Zatana smiled, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Happy Birthday.” She smiled.  
John grunted; he didn’t bother too much with his birthday. His way of celebrating it would be drinking a bottle of whisky until he passed out.  
He and Zatanna had been friends for a long time, and she remembered his birthday every year. He didn’t know how she found out about his birthday; he didn’t tell her. But Zatanna has her ways of finding things out.  
“I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday, John. But…” Zatanna smiled, she held up her hand, said a few words and a small cupcake appeared in her hand. Stuck in the top of the vanilla frosting, was a single candle, already lit.  
John chuckled, “Oh thanks, Z.” He smiled, he took the cupcake from her and blew out the candle.  
“What did you wish for?” She asked. “If I told you, it wouldn’t come true now would it?” He smiled.  
“I guess your right.” She replied, with a smile. Then she patted his leg, “Get up then, I’m going to make pancakes for breakfast!”  
“Z.” John took her hand as she stood up. He sat up and pulled her down for a kiss, then he said, “You’re great a lot of things, but making pancakes isn’t one of them.”  
Zatanna laughed, “Ok, get dressed and we’ll go out for breakfast.” John winked, “Alright, love.”  
“I love you John.”  
“I love you too, Z.”


End file.
